


After Midnight

by marksmanfem



Category: MCU, Marvel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Denial, Manipulation, Mutual Pining, Other, Pining, Sexual Content, are you honestly surprised by any of these tags, loki being damaged, loki being persuasive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marksmanfem/pseuds/marksmanfem
Summary: She calls him one last time, determined to put an end to their tryst. Loki feels differently.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 31





	After Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @Fvckingavengers Quarantine Challenge on Tumblr, prompt #32: “After Midnight” by Dorothy. Be gentle, this is my first posted Loki story. Beautiful header by Lou; thank you so much, friend! Mega thanks to Keane, Bri, and everyone who poke the story for me. Couldn’t do it without y’all.

#32: “After Midnight” by Dorothy

Set me on fire

Kerosene eyes

Looking right through me

Selling my soul for one night

Doin' me dirty

Telling me lies

You are not worthy

Telling myself it's the last time

'Cause nothing good comes after midnight

Ain't no good love come from pain.

Nothing good comes after midnight

When you play the Devil's game.

Dragging me under

Cutting me down to the bone

Standing on the edge

Falling for a rollin' stone

'Cause nothing good comes after midnight.

Ain't no good love come from pain.

Nothing good comes after midnight

When you play the Devil's game.

…

“This is the last time.” 

“I beg your pardon.” His voice, low and harmonic, resonates deep in her marrow. “I did not summon myself.”

“I called you to tell you no more. We... _ I _ can’t do this anymore.”

His presence, cool water for a parched desert traveler, trickles down her spine in rivulets until every nerve ending shivers with anticipation. A single finger, long and elegant, sweeps across the line of her shoulders.

“And what...precisely...is  _ this _ , darling? What is it you think we  _ can’t _ do anymore?”

He pauses, and his gaze settles on the back of her head, heavy and unnerving. She can’t hide anything from him, and she should have known better than to try.

“I can’t...handle you anymore. I never could, and I was stupid to think otherwise.”

A clock chimes a single note somewhere out in the darkness, deep and distant. 

“Oh, I think you  _ handle _ me quite well. Your skills have proven to be quite pleasing. I prefer your company over most of my supplicants.”

She stands straighter, bracing herself against the onslaught of his praise. Despite her best efforts, each word sinks into her mind, rooting deep into her psyche. She pretends to ignore her quickened pulse, her rising flush.

“You have always been too much for me. We both know that. I can’t survive you, Loki. I can’t live my life during the day when all my thoughts are with you in the night. I can’t eat, I never sleep, I just pine after you. You-”

His thumb ghosts over her cheekbone, leaving an icy trail across her face. Then he stands before her, thumb tilting her chin up, and she can’t bring herself to look away. 

His eyes are cerulean flame, the worst degree of frostburn, and her resolve turns to ash in the face of his inferno.

“You won’t leave me,” he commands, his voice carrying to every corner of her mind. She finds herself leaning into his touch, her stomach clenching with  _ want _ . “Of what value is mere survival in comparison to what we share, what we invoke together?”

He steps again, a predator circling prey, fingers splayed along her jaw as he pulls her shoulder blades flush against his chest. 

“You wish to live, and yet I offer you transcendence. Is that not better? Higher?” His lips, wintry velvet, brush against the shell of her ear with every word. Two fingers slide down to press against her, taking measure of her fluttering pulse, and he exhales his pleasure sharply against her cheek.

“Give over,” he murmurs. He presses an open kiss against her flushed face. “Why squander your strength fighting the ineffable? It is your vitality I so desire, the flame within you. I welcome the burn.”

A stream of searing kisses down the length of her throat, one hand pressing firm against her belly, his other arm anchoring her firmly against his chest.

“Tell me you wish me to leave,” he whispers. The hand on her belly drifts lower, and she moans, head rolling back against his collarbone.

“Dismiss me, banish me from your thoughts.”

Her throat constricts; the air in the room is too cold, too thin. She is drowning on dry land. His hand slides lower still, resting between her hips bones. A sharp, blazing ache throbs mere inches south of his fingertips, but this is his game, and he plays by his rules and no one else’s.

“Am I not worth a little damage?” he says. Of all his strength and wile, his wit and skill, it is Loki’s pain that finally cuts her down to the bone. Another trick from the master, but she can feel the reality behind the facade, and her last wall of resistance shatters.

She stands on the edge of the precipice, her decision made long before his hand moves, fingers gliding within her, pressing, plunging. 

“Fall for me, love,” he says. Behind his lush tones, his plea is irresistibly entreating. “Fall  _ with _ me, join me in my abyss, and we will soar higher, I swear it.”

She clings to him, and they sink as one stone into the depths. 


End file.
